


Hold My Hand, Little Man

by writermegs17



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28138407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writermegs17/pseuds/writermegs17
Summary: The birth of James Sirius Potter.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 7





	Hold My Hand, Little Man

The Labor and Delivery ward at St Mungos was possibly the only happy place in the whole hospital, Yet, Harry could simply not stop pacing. Ginny has been in labor for eight hours, with no sign of when the baby was coming. It’s incredibly nerve racking considering he’s never seen a baby born before, and this would be his first child, and he’s got no idea how to parent a newborn. Ginny hates it when Harry paces everywhere and is currently annoyed with him. “Harry, _please_ stop pacing, it won’t make our son come any faster...unfortunately.” She says, pausing in the middle of a pretty awful contraction.

“Sorry, Gin, I’m just nervous.” Harry says wringing his hands.

“ _You’re_ nervous? I’m the one who has to give birth.”

“Right. Sorry. I just hate seeing you in pain and- I Mean- what if there’s something wrong?”

“Harry. Baby James and I are fine. I _promise._ See that monitor over there, that’s his heartbeat and it’s perfect.”

“Thank goodness, can I get you anything?”

“No, just come sit with me. I’ll feel better if you stop pacing.”

“Easy enough. How are you doing, honestly? Don’t sugarcoat it to make me feel better.” Harry says, sitting down in the chair next to the hospital bed.

“Um, not great, but I can still breathe, which is good.”

“You’ll let me know if you change your mind about pain killers? I wouldn’t judge you.”

“I know, I just don’t want anything to be all fuzzy. I wanna remember it. All of it. Even if I break all the bones in your hands.”

“Okay then.”

“Ohhh no, they’re getting worse.”

“Want me to do anything?”

Ginny shakes her head. “No. Just don’t leave, _Please.”_ She says, gripping Harry’s hand and starting to cry.

“I’m not going anywhere, I promise. I’ll be right here the whole time.”

“I love-“ Ginny starts to say, but she’s overwhelmed with pain.

“Shhh, don’t say anything, just breathe, okay? Can you do that, just breathe for me, love.”

Ginny shakes her head. “Okay.”

“You’re so strong, you know that right, Gin? The strongest person I know.”

“Harry, I’m scared.”

“I know you are, but it’s gonna be ok. You’re going to do so well, and then our son will be here, and then you’ll forget about ever being scared.”

“Okay. I can do this.”

“That’s right. Just breathe okay, that’s all you can do right now.”

Two hours later, it’s time to start pushing, and Harry’s never seen Ginny so scared, it almost paralyzes him, but he takes a deep breath and kisses Ginny on the forehead.

“I can’t do this.” Ginny cries.

“Ginny, look at me, just look at me for a second, okay? Yes you can. You’re safe, and you’re strong, and you’re gonna have a beautiful healthy baby. But it’s okay to be scared, you know why? Because I’m bloody terrified, so you’re not alone, alright. I’m right here.” Harry says, his voice getting watery and his hands shaking.

“Okay.”

“Alright Ginny, it’s time to push, okay?” The midwife says.

Ginny can only nod as she pushes. 

“Good. Good job, just like that.” The midwife says after the first round.

“You’re doing so well, Gin. I’m so proud of you.” Harry whispers wiping the hair out of Ginny’s face.

“I just want it to stop hurting.” Ginny whimpers.

“I know, sweetheart, but you have to keep pushing, okay? And then you can rest. Just listen to the midwife and keep your eyes locked on me and it will all be over soon.”

“I’m so tired.”

“I bet, but you’re doing brilliant. Okay. he’ll be here soon.

After a half an hour more of pushing, the baby’s crowning and Ginny is in so much pain.

“Okay. You’re almost done, Ginny. Just a couple more pushes, alright.” The midwife says

“I don’t think I can do this much longer.” Ginny says, exasperated.

“You’re, so so close, Gin.” Harry says.

“Really? Can you look? I don’t mind.”

“Um, yeah, yeah sure.”

“Does he have hair?” Ginny asks.

“Loads. I can see the top of his head.” Harry says happily.

“Okay, I’m ready.”

Ginny pushes a couple more times, and then, a loud cry fills the room.

“Oh, oh my goodness, hi sweet boy.” Ginny sobs.

“You did it. Look down, oh he’s absolutely perfect.” Harry says through tears.

“He’s so tiny.” Ginny whispers.

“Yeah, he is. But you did such a good job.”

A few minutes later Harry places a swaddled baby James in Ginny’s arms “Okay little man, it’s time for you to meet your mama.” He whispers.

“Oh hello you, it’s mama. Oh aren’t you just perfect.”

“He’s beautiful.”

“Looks just like his dad.”

“He’s got your eyes though.” Harry says with a smile.

“I can’t get enough of his little fingers. I could count them forever.”

“Look at his tiny foot. I don’t think I’ve ever seen anything cuter.” Harry says wiping his eyes 

Ginny smiles “Parenthood is mental. Little man’s got us crying over his foot.” Ginny says laughing.

“You’re damn right, he’s bloody perfect, aren’t you James Sirius? Yes you are. The most perfect baby in the whole world.” 

“I can’t get over his full head of hair.”

“He’s so, so, tiny, but that hair makes him look older, bigger.”

“I heard them say he was underweight, but as long as he’s eating well, he’ll catch up. He’s perfectly healthy.””

“I think we should probably let everyone come meet him in a bit.” Harry suggests 

“Soon. Not yet though, I want to squeeze in just a few minutes more of just the three of us. Ginny says dreamily.

“Okay.”

XXX

A half an hour later, after baby James has been fed and is sleeping in Ginny’s arms, Harry walks out into the waiting room to greet Molly, Ron, and Hermione. Everyone else agreed to wait until things were settled at home to meet him.

“So, is everyone alright? Do I have a new grandson?” Molly asks eagerly.

Harry beams “Yeah, Ginny’s great, and baby James is absolutely perfect.”

“Oh, that’s wonderful.”

“Do you want to be the first one to meet him?”

“If you don’t mind.”

“Of course not.” Harry says, leading Molly back to the room

“Hi, Mum.” Ginny says happily.

“Hi Sweetheart, how are you feeling?” Molly asks her

“Exhausted. But otherwise, perfect.” 

“Is he asleep?”

“Yeah, but he should let you hold him.” Ginny says, passing Molly her grandson. “Mum, this is James. James Sirius Potter.”

“Oh you two, he’s absolutely beautiful, look at all that hair.” Molly says, wiping at her eyes.

Ginny smiles “He looks just like Harry, doesn’t he?”

“Mostly, but he’s got your nose.”

“He’s so little, Mum, we’re any of us that tiny.”

“Yes, you were. But you caught up to your brothers in no time.”

“How come you never told me I’d cry this much, now that I’m a mother?”

“Oh, a mother’s love is something you have to experience for yourself, dear.”

“I don’t think I’ll ever tire of looking at him.”

“No, no one ever does, especially when they’re that little.”

“Good to know. Can you send Ron and Hermione in? I bet they are losing their minds.” Ginny says 

“Of course, I’m so proud of you two. Let me know if you need anything.”

Harry smiles “Of course.”

A few minutes later, Ron and Hermione are standing next to Ginny and smiling “Oh you guys, he’s perfect. I don’t think I’ve ever seen a cuter baby.” Hermione says.

“Isn’t he? What do you think, Ron, is he your favorite nephew?” Ginny asks

Ron smiles. “Seeing as I only otherwise have nieces, of course he is, but I think he would be anyway because he’s yours and Harry’s.”

Harry smiles. “I’m glad you think so because Ginny and I have something we want to ask both of you.”

“Oh no, should I be worried?”

Ginny laughs. “No, of course not. Harry and I just want you to be James’ godparents.”

Hermione's eyes start to water “Really? Well I for one, would be honored.”

Ron quickly hugs Harry “Me too, I mean, why wouldn’t I? I love you both so much. Just don’t go around telling people I’m a sap.”

“We won’t.” Harry promises.

After everyone has left, Harry scoots in next to Ginny in her hospital bed, cradling James in his arms.

“Look at his grip on my fingers, he’s so strong.” He whispers. 

“Yeah he is, it’s weird, he was in my belly only hours ago and now it’s strange thinking about life before him.”

“It is, but honestly, Gin, I’ve never been happier.

Ginny rests her head on Harry’s shoulder, and kisses her son on the cheek. “Me either.” She says and she’s never meant something more.


End file.
